


Aftermath in Slime

by alexcat



Series: Cap-IronMan Bingo - 2019 (1) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40 foot slug, Doggy Style, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Slime, Stony Bingo, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: or what to do after you kill a 40 foot slug.Take a shower, of course.





	Aftermath in Slime

“What the hell was that thing?” Tony asked on coms when they’d finally contained the giant wormlike creature they’d been called in to stop. It was at least forty feet long, sort of a grey blue and looked like a slug, complete with a slimy coating of goo. It had been sitting on a bridge in Richmond, Virginia, spraying slime on anything that came near it. 

“And where did it come from?” Steve wanted to know. They didn’t normally encounter things like that and he’d even fought aliens, Nazis and HYDRA. 

“The call said it was just there,” Romanov added. “No mention of where it came from.”

A hazmat team had come in to figure out what to do with what was left of the thing before they left. Tony rode on the Quinjet with the rest of the Avengers. He wasn’t sure his suit wouldn’t short out with all that slime on it. 

They all peeled out of the plane and hurried to get cleaned up. Everyone else went to the showers down in the hangar. No one wanted to go to their quarters covered in that mess. Tony and Steve stayed back, making sure all the equipment that needed cleaning was out of the jet and piled on the carts placed there for that purpose. By the time they got to the showers, no one else was around. 

They’d kept their relationship on the down low so far. Neither of them was sure it _was_ a relationship yet. They’d kissed a few times and got a little handsy once or twice, but that was it. Steve was more accustomed to showering around other people than Tony, so he wasn’t at all fazed when he walked in to the huge shower with Tony already under one of the jets. 

“What -” Tony started to say and saw it was Steve. This wasn’t exactly how he envisioned the first time they saw one another naked. 

“I’m not sure this smelly mess will come off,” Steve said as he turned the faucet on and stepped under the water. 

The slime had dried to a glue-like consistency. It took a little scrubbing to get it off. Steve had more on him than Tony but somehow it had even managed to get inside his Iron Man suit, particularly down his back. 

“Rogers, I can’t reach the shit on my back. Can you give me a hand?” He turned with his back toward Steve.

Instead of the washcloth he expected, a warm hand touched the center of his back, running from the nape of his neck to the bottom of his back. He shivered. 

“Cold?” Steve asked in an odd voice. 

“Fuck no!” Tony growled back at him. 

“Hot then?” Steve asked, his mouth inches from Tony’s ear. 

“You gonna wash my back?” Tony managed to ask. 

Steve moved close enough to press himself against Tony’s back, making sure to rub one body part against the small of Tony’s back. 

“Did getting slimed do that to you?” Tony asked, ever the smart mouth. 

Steve growled this time and bit his ear gently, tugging it with his teeth. Maybe it _was_ the slime! 

“We really should get the slime off before we -” Tony started to say when Steve kissed him. Being kissed when he was dripping wet and naked was a lot different than being kissed hurriedly on the plane when no one was looking. Tony had turned to face him by now.

“Fuck,” he whispered when Steve paused in his kisses and looked down into his eyes. “Let’s get this slime off and then you can do anything you want to me,” Tony told him.

“Oh?” Steve purred against his lips just before taking his mouth in another breathtaking kiss. 

“Mmm,” was all Tony managed to say. 

“Turn back around,” Steve said when the kiss ended. 

Tony obeyed. Steve washed his back with a washcloth, cleaning the mess from his skin, then his bare hands slid lower. Tony didn’t see what he reached for but it was slick and cool as one slick finger slid down between his buttocks, finding his tight little opening. 

“That better not be slime,” Tony croaked as a second finger slipped in. 

Steve kissed his shoulder as his fingers slipped free. It was only seconds before he pressed his cock into Tony. “Oh god! You might have warned me.”

Steve laughed and braced one hand against the shower wall. “You said I could do anything I wanted to you. This is what I want.” He fucked Tony slowly, languidly, sliding in and then pulling almost all the way out, then in again.

Tony was going to say something smart and Steve slammed all the way in hard, putting his free arm around Tony, reaching down and taking him into his hand as he pushed him against the wall. Tony placed both hands flat on either side and turned his head so he could look over his shoulder as much as possible. 

Steve’s knees were bent just enough to allow him to fit into Tony, so he was able to put his face beside Tony’s as well.

“Wanted this for a long time,” Steve said. 

After a few minutes, Steve moved him to the floor, on all fours. He put both hands on Tony’s hips and pressed inside him again. “Wall was slick,” was all he said in explanation as Tony pushed back, meeting his thrusts. Tony knew that his control was about shot and he could feel Steve losing his, too, as he moved faster and harder, whispering a mix of endearments and obscenities as he did so. 

Tony knew if he touched himself, he’d come and he bent down on one elbow, reaching under himself, taking his cock in hand, stroking. “Oh , fuck, yes,” he cried out as he came, all his muscles going tight as he spilled himself on his hand and on the floor. 

Steve pushed deep and Tony felt him come, felt himself being filled. “Tony,” Steve murmured over and over until he was still and spent. He didn’t move at all for several seconds, then slowly slipped free and put his arms around Tony from behind.

“I think all the slime is off now,” Steve whispered against Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “Maybe we should get up and dry off before we shrivel up too much.”

Steve pushed his cock against Tony’s hip. “Or not at all,” Steve murmured as he kissed Tony again.


End file.
